


Replete

by hollybennett123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Post-Canon, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: Beneath the blankets, Thor’s hand teases at the hem of the oversized tunic Loki wears, the tips of his fingers brushing against Loki’s bare thighs. “And where did you find this, hm?” Thor asks him, breaking the kiss to look him in the eye.“It’s mine,” Loki says, summoning his most innocent expression. Regrettably, he has yet to master one his brother finds convincing.“It ismine, little thief. This, and the child, since I’m quite certain I recall putting it there.”
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 347
Collections: Best Thorkis





	Replete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ktspree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/gifts).



> I started writing this as a surprise gift for the wonderful Ktspree13 sometime in um *checks watch* early 2019 but I couldn't get it to work the way I wanted it to and gave up on it in frustration. However, as my one (1) Thorki braincell has suddenly and unexpectedly returned this week, what better time to look at this with fresh eyes, finish it off and polish it up! I hope you like it ♥

For as long as Loki can remember he’s been fond of life’s little indulgences, though it’s clear to him these days that he appreciates them now more than ever. It’s only just beginning to get dark outside, early to bed but with no intention of sleeping any time soon. The room is warm but well-aired, the bed linen freshly washed. The tunic he wears is soft-worn and comfortable.

Little more than five minutes pass after Loki has settled into bed before Thor slips quietly through the door to join him. Loki watches in the half-light through eyes heavy-lidded as Thor undresses. Thor bears him no mind, apparently unaware that he is being watched, and navigates the bedroom on quiet feet until he has divested himself of the last of his clothing.

The cooler air of the room is refreshing when Thor draws the blankets aside momentarily to get beneath them. He fits himself to Loki’s back with care, making himself comfortable, and draws one palm reverently over the curve of Loki’s belly once he has done so.

Loki makes a sleepy, disgruntled noise into the pillow and fidgets under Thor’s touch for little reason other than to be contrary: it is _so_ much more fun when Thor is forced to work for his affection.

Thor lets out an exasperated breath, pressing a kiss to Loki’s shoulder.

“If I am not allowed to bestow my attention on you, might I at least say goodnight to our child?”

Sighing, Loki lays his palm over Thor’s hand, his fingers slotting comfortably between Thor’s where they’re pressed against him.

“I suppose so.” He is glad Thor cannot see him, positioned as they are, for he cannot quite keep his smile hidden. “You never know,” he adds dryly. “It might even be yours.”

After a beat of silence Thor gives an incredulous snort, quaking with quiet laughter.

“I don’t know why you find this so amusing,” Loki says archly, turning to face him and affecting a serious expression. “I might have many other lovers far superior to you, Thor. Dozens. _Hundreds_.”

“ _Do_ you,” Thor says, his eyes shining with mirth. “Tell me — when are you ever off my cock long enough to satisfy even one of them?”

Loki cannot help but laugh at this, which only makes Thor laugh harder. Thor looks so astonishingly happy, so utterly content with his lot in life despite everything, that it takes Loki’s breath away. Thor’s beaming smile makes him feel a burst of happiness in turn. Fools, the both of them, Loki thinks.

Moments later Thor’s mouth is on his, and Loki can’t even be certain who made the first move. Beneath the blankets, Thor’s hand teases at the hem of the oversized tunic Loki wears, the tips of his fingers brushing against Loki’s bare thighs.

“And where did you find this, hm?” Thor asks him, breaking the kiss to look him in the eye.

“It’s mine,” Loki says, summoning his most innocent expression. Regrettably, he has yet to master one his brother finds convincing.

Thor chuckles and ducks his head to press his mouth lushly to Loki’s neck as his fist closes around a handful of the tunic’s folds. Bites down ever so gently in retribution and lifts his chin to whisper against his ear.

“It is _mine_ , little thief. This, and the child, since I’m quite certain I recall putting it there.”

Loki gives a pleased shiver, sliding their legs together beneath the blankets. When it comes to taking Thor’s belongings whenever he pleases, the most rewarding aspect is and always has been the part where he invariably gets caught. With a heated look, Loki shifts forward with intent so that the clothed swell of his belly brushes against Thor’s soft, bare stomach, delighting in Thor’s sharp intake of breath.

“Ah — but I am not so little anymore,” Loki says, Thor’s eyes still fixed on his. “And that is the problem, brother. Nothing _fits_.”

“A fair point,” Thor says agreeably, his voice a low rumble. “Though I cannot understand why you insist on clothing yourself for bed when you know full well that I intend to undress you at the earliest opportunity.”

“How presumptuous of you to assume I’d have you fuck me. I’ll have you know I was almost sleep before I was so rudely interrupted.”

“No,” Thor says with certainty, “you weren’t.” He presses a lingering kiss to Loki’s mouth that’s so distracting Loki loses his train of thought altogether. “You were waiting for me.”

Loki feels a flutter of anticipation somewhere deep inside; Thor knows him all too well.

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Thor breathes, a warm gust against Loki’s cheek. His fingers begin to traverse a slow trail along Loki’s inner thigh as he tilts his chin to gently brush their mouths together. Loki’s legs part on reflex, unthinking. “Watching me. Getting hard for me.”

He draws one finger along Loki’s cock where it pushes against his tunic. His wandering fingers finally reach the apex of Loki’s thighs, sliding teasingly over the slick seam of his cunt. He spreads the fleshy lips with his index and fourth finger; lets the middle one slide inside, just a fraction, and it comes away soaked.

“Thinking of my cock,” Thor goes on, “and all the ways I might satisfy you with it. So wet between your thighs I could have your tunic up around your hips in but a moment and take you now, just as you are.” He adds as an aside, with an amused quirk of his brow: “If the thought pleases you.”

It is a pleasing thought indeed: pushing the blankets away, suddenly much too warm beneath them, Loki seizes Thor by the hair and finally fits their mouths together properly once again. He seeks entrance to Thor’s mouth just as Thor does the same in return, the brush of Thor’s tongue against his own a tantalising thrill.

Loki gives Thor’s cock a couple of firm tugs, feeling it thicken in his hand. He was already half hard in anticipation whilst he had been undressing, and responds keenly to Loki’s touch. Loki strokes his own, too — unable to resist it, eager to take the edge off — but it does little to quell the ache inside him, that part of him which clamours to be filled.

Breathless, Thor tugs one of Loki’s legs over his waist, still facing one another. Thor’s cock nudges up against him, twitching on contact, seeking entrance into the wet heat within.

“Gods, do it,” Loki says, not caring how desperate he sounds. He closes his eyes for a moment, savouring every glorious feeling.

Thor guides his cock into Loki’s waiting body with a sigh of relief. He can’t plunge deep like this and it’s all the more delicious for it: instead he stays unmoving for a long moment, buried halfway inside and needing nothing more than the satisfaction the closeness brings. Hitches his hips up a fraction when the waiting gets too much, and begins to fuck Loki in rolling pulses.

The way their bodies move together generates so much heat between them, a blaze of sensation. Thor hoists Loki’s thigh up higher around his waist, fingernails digging into soft flesh, and ruts into him harder.

It’s not enough, like this. Loki needs it faster, deeper — wants it to ache, just a bit, so he’ll be feeling it tomorrow. He guides Thor over onto his back with a hand pressed to his broad chest and climbs astride Thor’s thighs, Thor’s cock slipping free.

“Let me taste you,” Thor says, like he craves it. It’s a difficult request to deny.

“Later,” Loki promises. Thor’s mouth is temptation itself, but it isn’t what he needs; not yet. He feels so _empty,_ hollowed out. “Have patience.”

The initial slide inside when he first mounts Thor’s cock is so good he can hardly stand it, stretching him open and filling him as much as he can bear. Bracing his hands on Thor’s chest, he rocks down against him, gasping at the sensation.

Thor looks up at him in wonder, captivated. Loki hesitates before hurriedly tugging his tunic off over his head, still self-conscious at the way his body is changing week by week and yet unable to feel anything but wanted when Thor looks at him with such reverence. Thor seizes him by the waist with both hands, thrusting upward to match Loki’s rhythm.

It’s perfection, an electrifying thrill of arousal every time they meet. After so many centuries, it’s never anything less than spectacular; Loki knows, even if he’d never voice it aloud, that he could never tire of this, of Thor, of any of it.

Loki bends to meet him in a kiss then straightens, drawing his fingers from Thor’s throat to his nipple, pinching it between finger and thumb. Thor gasps, hips bucking, and Loki suddenly feels so much closer to coming than he had before.

“Thor,” he says urgently. Means, _keep doing that, don’t stop_ , not needing to spell it out. Thor knows exactly what he’s saying by his tone and the look in his eye alone.

Loki chases the feeling, the thought of Thor spilling inside him — perhaps only the first of many times tonight — enough to finish him off entirely. It steals the air from his lungs, leaves him a shuddering wreck.

The feeling of Loki coming on his cock is too much for Thor to bear; he drags Loki down onto his cock twice more and comes hard, throbbing deep inside him with a rumbling groan that sends a shivery curl of satisfaction through Loki’s core. Loki idly circles his hips to milk the last of it from him and Thor sags back onto the bed, panting.

“You,” Thor says, reaching out for Loki and placing a hand upon his flushed cheek, “are a wonder.”

“And you,” Loki says, smirking as he shifts atop him, “are still hard.”

“It would seem so,” Thor agrees, positively aglow with contentment. “But I am entirely at your mercy.”

“Brother. I have better uses for your mouth than talking,” Loki says slyly, and Thor rolls them both over with a smile.

Moving down the length of Loki’s body, Thor eats him out like he’s dying for it, licking into him with a deeply gratified groan that that vibrates right through Loki and makes his toes curl. Loki can do little more than lie there and take it, shifting restlessly against the bedsheets.

Thor presses Loki’s thighs wider apart and holds him down by the hips, relentless. Loki stifles a moan with the back of his hand pressed tightly to his mouth to keep from crying out, grasping at Thor’s hair encouragingly. Norns, his _tongue_.

“You taste so good,” Thor murmurs, and licks over him once more.

“I taste mostly of _you,_ you oaf,” Loki says, rolling his eyes.

Thor sits back just enough to look at him, licking the taste from his lips. “Then _I_ taste good,” he says, winking at Loki and pressing a kiss to his inner thigh before sitting back on his heels.

“You know, I’m not certain I like what impending fatherhood has done to you,” Loki says, prodding accusingly at Thor’s knee with his toes when Thor kneels grinning before him. “You’re more arrogant than ever. Interminably full of yourself.”

If this is news to Thor, he hardly appears concerned by it. Loki draws him in with gluttonous hands and Thor sinks his cock back inside Loki’s body like he belongs there; and oh, by the gods, Loki thinks, he _does_.

“Well, brother,” Thor says, canting his hips to delve as deep as he can get, the slide home made all the easier by the abundance of his own spending that drips from Loki still and soaks the both of them. He moves with slow, measured thrusts like he has every intention of drawing this out for half the night or more. “I cannot help but think that you are rather full of me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The one braincell: Thorki! Thorki! Thorki!


End file.
